Sexo Secreto Sasusaku 18
by kp1802
Summary: Dos polos opuestos Ella lo odia, el la desea Después de que Sasuke le dice un par de insultos, ella no está dispuesta volver a sentirse humillada y siguiendo los consejos de su mejor amiga Ino, saca sus encantos a la vista de todos lo cual le hace ser la mas deseada y aún más por Sasuke Ninguno de los dos se contiene, no hasta que compartan la misma cama y se vuelva "Sexo Secreto".
1. Capítulo 1

Entre abriendo las puertas de la cafetería más que furiosa haciendo que todos me mirarán y guardaran silencio. Estaba que me llevaba el diablo. Los murmullos de las personas, al ver mi cara sabían perfectamente a quien buscaba.

Sasuke Uchiha. Según las porristas, había vuelto a decir una de sus manchas mentiras donde yo me veía involucrada.

Sasuke dijo "ella ya a estado una vez en mi cama y lo volverá a estar dentro de poco".

Había oído decir a una anoréxica rubia a su amiga refiriéndose a mi.

Una chico delgada, morena, peliblanco y con el miedo en los huesos, me indico con su cabeza, haciéndome girar y ver al Uchiha en una de las mesas con sus amigas y amigos.

Reía, mientras tocaba la pierna de una de las rubias.

Apreté los puños y Camíne a pasa veloz hasta la mesa de los populares. Sai al verme dejo de reír. Luego todos lo hicieron y segundos después Sasuke cayó en cuenta mientras abría los ojos y me encontraba fulminandolo con la mirada.

— Sugiero que te levantes, si es que quieres defenderte — Hablé mientras levantaba una de mis delgadas cejas. Sasuke río sarcástico y se levantó asiendo que todos en su mesa de girarán sin dejar de mirarlos.

— ¿Ahora que pasa Sakura?.

— Tú lo debes saber perfectamente — Me acerque a él con toda la intención de rasguñarle la cara, pero él fue más rápido y me tomo de las manos pegándome a su cuerpo.

— ¡Qué gatita!.

— ¡Ya estoy cansada! No tienes porque inventar cosas estúpidas de mi.

— ¿De qué hablas?.

— De lo que tú has dicho a todos, ¡En ningún momento me e acostado contigo! Y no pienso hacerlo ¡Nunca!.

— Eso dicen todas.

— ¡Todas! Yo no soy como las demás — Sasuke me apretó más a su cuerpo y me hizo gemir. Su respiración rozaba con la mía y su ojos penetraban los míos.

— Eso crees Sakura, pero ninguna se resiste a mi encantó por mucho tiempo.

— Eres una mierda.

— A la que deseas.

— ¡Eres un repugnante! — Comencé a forcejear, tratando de salirme de su agarre. Todas las personas en la cafetería estaban pendientes de nosotros, y de lo pegados que estábamos. Todos hasta los personales de la cafetería. — ¡Suéltame imbécil!.

Acercó su cara a mi tratando de besarme, gire la cara evitando todo. De su boca salió un "Mejor", y succionó una parte de mi cuello, dejando una gran marca. El roce de sus labios en mi cuello, fue algo ardiente. Sentí como si estos me quemaran, y algo dentro de mi, se movió. Mis pezones se hicieron erectos, y sentí como si mojara mis braguitas.

Cerré mis ojos y luego los abrí bruscamente. Todos miraban boquiabiertos la escena, Sasuke aún seguía perdido en mi cuello, y esta vez había buscado otra parte de el. Trague saliva y subí mi rodilla hasta darle un golpe en su miembro. Instantáneamente me soltó y se tocó su parte baja.

— ¡Vete a la mierda hijo de puta!.

Y salí de ahí, dejando a él en el suelo, podía sentir las mirada fijas en mi. Pero no importaba, solo quería olvidar lo sucedido.

Una voz hablo dentro de mi "Te gusto, acéptalo" . Mi cuerpo aún estaba caliente por dentro, y las manos y piernas me temblaban. Mi respiración era agitada. ¿Coraje? ¿Exitación? ¡No! Excitación no podía ser.

¿Quien podía dentro excitación, por la persona a la cual aborrecía con toda su alma? "Uno nunca sabe" ¿Nunca sabe? Lo único que sabía en esos era el óxido y la ira (Mezclada con algo de exitación) hacías Sasuke Uchiha.

Y según creía, nadie iba a cambiarlo 'Según creía'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Esta historia contiene lenguaje gráfico sexual. Solamente lectores maduros. No queremos problemas en el fututo.

Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Autora, espero y no me equivoque... Facebook Maria Maslover

Wattpad SuxxMaslover


	2. Capítulo 2

Llegué a mi casillero lo más rápido que pude y cambie los cuadernos por los de la siguiente hora y salí casi corriendo de ahí. Me había tratado demasiado en el asunto de Sasuke que se me había olvidado el examen de Ciencias II . Nunca me gustaba llegar tarde y menos si iba sola. Mi mejor amiga se encontraba enferma y no había asistido en toda una semana. Lo bueno de todo esto es que era viernes, Ino había faltado toda la semana para recuperarse de su resfriado y poder salir el viernes por la noche al nuevo club de adolecentes en el centro de la ciudad. Era lo único bueno de este maldito día, por que lo demás apestaba.

— Tarde de nuevo señorita Haruno.

— Lo se y lo siento, pero tuve algunos problemas.

— Si, la escuela entera se a enterado de su pelea con el señor Uchiha.

— ¿Toda? — Pregunte incrédula.

— En efecto. Ahora pase por su examen y después a su lugar.

Seguí las indicaciones de la maestra de Ciencias y trate de concentrarme en las preguntas. Leia y releía palabra por palabra, pero me era imposible concentrarme, los labios de Sasuke seguían impregnados en mi cuello. Como una herida, reciente.

Y podía jurar que sentía que ardían en mi cuello. Con el reflejo de mi iPod observé mi cuello, dos marcas rojas, una más arriba que la otra. ¡Maldito fuese Sasuke! ¡Mil veces maldito! Lo odiaba ¿Cómo podía atreverse de haber hecho eso? ¿Cómo pude haberlo permitido? Menuda idiota.

El timbre sonó y yo solo llevaba dos de tres hojas contestada. Todos salieron como animales mientras yo me quedaba ahí.

— Me temo que tendrá que compartir clase con los de 3A — Hablo la maestra haciéndome mirarla. ¿Los de 3A? Maldije en silencio. La clase de Sasuke, suspiré y revolotee los ojos.

Acabo de unos segundos la clase "A" comenzó a entrar al salón. No mire a nadie y me concentre en el examen que estaba frente a mis ojos. Me había calmado un poco, pero todo se desvaneció al escuchar su voz, su risa, una melodía para mis oídos.

Aunque me negarse a admitirlo. Me apresure a acabar el maldito exámen.

— Hola gatita — Dijo cerca a mi oído. — Es un orgullo saber que las marcas que traes en el cuello fueron hechas por mi.

— Estoy ocupada, imbécil — Murmuré.

— Ya veo, pero gatita, estás en mi lugar — Lo mire algo nerviosa.

— También es el mío.

— Si pero esta es la clase "A" no la "B", tú hora a pasado gatita. Así que quiero mi asiento.

— ¿No puedes sentarte en otra parte?.

— No — Sonrió. — Dame mi asiento, puedes sentarte en mis piernas si quieres.

— Es lo último que ahora en la vida — Lo mire murmurando, y este Acer o su cara hacia mi. Otra vez estábamos tan cerca. Qué no evite mirarle los labios. Tan carnosos ¡Dios!.

— Eso ya veremos, porque sé que suplicadas por estar bajo mi cuerpo, porque te penetre hasta el fondo — Entre cerremos los ojos y lance un suspiro. — Porque entre en ti, y gemiras mi nombre — Se acercó a mi oído. — No sabes cuan duro me pones — Morodí el lóbulo de mi oreja delicadamente.

— Me das asco — Dije y me pare de ahí, tomando mi examen.

— Quédate ahí gatita, puedo sentarme atrás — Dijo sonriendo, lo miré por segundos y después volví a sentarme. La maestra entró, y toda la clase "A" le pusieron atención. Repartieron los exámenes y después el salón inundó el silencio.

Al cabo de la pregunta 38, una hoja de papel cayó frente a mi, suspiré estresada y la abrí Tengo una muy buena vista de tu culo desde aquí gatita.

Apreté mis labios nerviosa ¿En verdad estaba viendo mi trasero? ¡Claro! Sin pensarlo me sonroje, tome el plumón negro y escribí ¿Es una especie de cumplido? Déjame decirte que no funciona para nada. Lo aventé hacía atrás, y escuche su risita, haciéndome estremecer. Tómalo como quiera, ese jeans se ajusta muy bien a tu cuerpecito, gatita. Por cierto, tú piel es demasiado deliciosa. Me estremecí, por un momento quise seguirle el juego, pero no lo haría. No caería tan bajo, no yo, me apresure a terminar las dos preguntas, termine el examen y me levanté, lo dejé en el escritorio de la maestra, quien me miró sonriendo.

— No acostumbras a tardar te tanto en los exámenes Sakura, ¿Pasa algo?.

— ¡No!, No para nada solo tengo un poco de flojera.

— Duerme bien, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir. Anda por tus cosas — Sonreí y asentí, me pare frente a mi asiento y me gache para tomar mi mochila. Sasuke me miraba sonriendo.

— Esa camisa se ajusta a tus pechos muy bien, gatita — Susurro, lo miré sin mucha importancia, y comencé a guardar los lápices. Al terminar me levanté y me gire, sentí y una nalgada. Me gire bruscamente. Sasuke estaba viendo el examen pero con una sonrisa perversa. Luego me las pagaría.

Lo único que quería era salir de ese salón donde prácticamente me sentía asfixiada y acalorada. "Sindrome de excitación, hacia una persona Sakura" — Dijo mi vocecita interior.

Quizás tenía razón, pero solo la ignore.

.


	3. Capítulo 3

Las demás clases pasaron más que lentas. Contaba los segundos para poder salir de esa maldita prisión que hacía llamarse "Escuela" y para empeorarlo, seguía pensando en Sasuke. Siempre peleaba nos pero nada se comparan con este día. Si, si me decía "Cumplidos" pero nunca había ido al extremo de pegarme a su cuerpo o querer besarme ¡Nunca! Era algo nuevo. Y además, así de facil. Me gustaba.

Me encantaba su nueva actitud y no podía mentir, rogaba para que no cambiará y siguiera con esos acercamientos.

El timbre de la última clase me saco de mis pensamientos. Suspiré aliviada y guarde los cuadernos en mi mochila, todos volvieron a salir como animales haciendo que varios tirarán mis plumones. Les grite una tontería que solo yo entendí y después me dispuse a recoger de nuevo todo y volver a meterlos en la mochila.

— Tranquila Sakura, todo mejorará esta noche — Me dije a mi misma en volumen audible.

— ¿La gatita entrega en acción? — Me quedé helada al escuchar su ronca voz y aún más al verlo recargado en el umbral. ¡Dios! Por mi que me violada en ese mismo instante, no se lo negaría.

— ¿Me estás siguiendo?.

— Sasuke Uchiha no sigue a las chicas, ellas lo siguen a el.

— Como sea — Me cargue la mochila en mi espalda y me pare justo frente a él. — Dejame pasar.

— ¿Qué si no lo hago?.

— Me veré obligada a dejarte sin hijos — El soltó una carcajada.

— No creo que quieras eso, en un futuro debemos tenerlos — ¿Qué dijo? ¡Dios! ¡Había insinuado que tendríamos hijos!.

— Sueñas Uchiha — Me cruce de brazos.

— Dilo de nuevo.

— ¿Qué?.

— Mi apellido.

— ¿Para que?.

— Es excitante.

— ¡Me das asco! — Suspiré y trate de salir pero lo que gane fue quedar acorralada entre los pared y el cuerpo de Sasuke. — Si no me dejas en paz me veré obligada a denunciarte por acoso.

— ¿Acoso? — Asentí.— No seas estúpida gatita — Pasó su nariz por la mía y después rozo nuestros labios. — Lo deseas.

— Si — Murmuré y el sonrió.— En la tumba — Volví a subir mi rodilla pero esta vez el la detuvo y al contrario comenzó a acariciarla, hasta llegar a mi feminidad. Me tomo del pantalón pegándome mas a el. Lo miré a los ojos y con otra mano tocó mi cuello. Emití un gemido.

— A sido de lo más excitante — Sonrio.— Está posición, ¡Dios! La e anhelado tanto.

— ¿Qué? — Mi voz comenzaba a entre cortarse y mi pecho agitarse haciendo que mis pechos se pegaron al pecho de Sasuke.— ¿Ya, ya lo habías imaginado?.

— Empiezas a entender, gatita — Beso la comisura de mis labios y desabrochó un botón de mi camisa, miró hacia bajo viendo la vista que ahora de proporcionaba.

— Los sostenes negors y con encaje me ponen demasiado duro, ¿Porque los usas?.

— Hacen resaltar mi piel — Me encogí de hombros.

— Dirás tus pechos.

— Esto es incómodo.

— ¿Por qué gatita? — Volvió a pegarse de nuevo a mi, juntando nuestras anatomías. ¡Estaba fuera! Y al parecer grande también.

— Sasuke, nos odiamos. Me repugnas y supongo que yo a ti.

— Yo nunca he dicho que me repugnado ni que te odio, ¿O si? — Me quedé callada, ¡Era demasiado cierto!.

— De cualquier manera — Susurré y comencé a moverme tratando de escapar.

— Eso es malo gatita, me pones más duro — Tomo mi mano y la puso en su gran bulto. Trague saliva y gemí.— ¿Lo sientes? — Asentí. — Tú lo haz puesto así — Agache la cabeza y suspiré.

— Por favor — Rogue antes de que perdiera mi control.— Dejame irme — El suspiro y poco a poco me fue soltando.— Gracias — Dije y comencé a caminar.

Me detuve al escuchar mi llamado — ¿Qué?.

— ¿Irás a la inauguración de hot? — Asentí.— Te veo ahí, te estaré esperando y lleva algo corto — Me guiño el ojo mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Después comenzó a caminar con una seguridad sorprendente.

Trague saliva y me quedé un rato pensando, luego salí de mi shock. Había pasado tantas cosas en un maldito día. Cosas extrañas, pero que a la vez me gustaban y mucho.

(…)

Después de una tarde dormida y una larga duchas me encontraba frente las puertas de mi gran armario buscando que ropa me pondría. Estaba nerviosa y quería verme bien. No sabía porque, siempre me había importado un jodido bledo lo que pensaran de mi. Pero ahora que sabía que Sasuke estaría ahora, tenía y sentía la necesidad de verme bien.

Entonces te orden que hace algunas semanas había comprado un conjunto para esta noche. Sonreí mordiendo mi labio y busque en el cuarto de mis zapatos la bolsa. Cuando apareció me vi aliviada. El reloj marcaba las 8:30, Ino pasaría por mí a las nueve en punto, tenía justamente media hora para arreglarme.

Cuando ya estuve vestida, me senté frente a mi espejo y comencé a cepillar mi cabello. Puse un poco de crema para este y lo esponje un poco. No rizos, tampoco lacio pero si ondulado y se vería tremendamente bien. Aplique un poco de brillo labial en mis labios y listo, no era por que fuese mi cuerpo pero en realidad estaba hermosa. El vestido me quedaba muy apretado, pero a pesar de eso me sentía bien, y para rematar tenía algo extraño en mis ojos. Algo especial, y algo radiante en mi sonría. No podía explicar esa sensaciones que se presentaban en estómago, lo único que deseaba era que llegase Ino y nos fuésemos a la inauguración de Hot. Quería ver la expresión de Sasuke al verme.

Quería verlo, y solo recordar los momentos en los que habíamos estado tan cerca, me daba un cosquilleo en el estómago. Pero, ¿Desde cuándo sentía eso? ¿Desde cuándo quería verme bien para Sasuke? Siempre lo había aborrecido y ahora, ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué me pasaba a mí?. Ignore mis pensamientos y los reemplace pensando en lo que pasaría esta noche. Algo pasaría y lo sentía. Sonreí como tonta una vez más y luego el claxon de un carro sonó, era la hora. Suspiré emocionada y baje con una gran sonrisa y un cosquilleo impaciente.

.


End file.
